Where Did The Smile Go?
by APrairiefan
Summary: My take on what happened after a year Fred Frusco died in the New York Broadway show, "Going Up" in the episode, "The Smile In The Third Row"
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Chapter 1 of this story is kinda a summary of the episode to get the story started.**

**Where Did The Smile Go?**

**Chapter 1:**

In the City of New York there was a Broadway show titled 'Going up' that started a little more than a year ago. It stared a man named, Fred Fusco. The show was about a man dying and going up to Heaven. During one of the first performances Fred or Freddie as everyone liked to call him was sure he saw God in the 3rd row, 2nd seat smiling and clapping at Fred's performance. Jonathan Smith was sitting in the 3rd row, 3rd seat. After the performance a couple of the producers of the show along with Mark Gordon, Fred's costume organizer, Jonathan Smith who was a Priest, (on this assignment) and Fred Fusco was having dinner at a Chinese restaurant and discussing the show when Fred told them he saw God in the audience. They gave him a look like they didn't believe him and thought Fred was crazy.

A couple of days later, Fred and Jonathan were having coffee and Fred asked, "Jonathan do you think I am crazy for believing I saw God?"

Jonathan answers, "I'm a Priest and I never saw God. You say God was sitting in the 3rd row, 2nd seat? I was sitting right next to that seat and I didn't see Him."

"Father Smith," Fred says, "I saw Him! I saw God!"

Jonathan than asks, "Would you believe I am not really a Priest but an Angel and I never saw God?"

Fred answers, "You say you are an Angel. I didn't say I am God I said I saw God." Then Fred walks away.

Word gets out that Fred saw God and the show becomes a hit in the city of New York. The producers all think it is becoming a circus. One night after the performance one of the Producers tells Fred, "The show is becoming a circus, me and the other producers think we should close it."

Fred and the producer has a disagreement about it and Fred tells Mark, who is hanging up his clothes to escort him out. As the producer leaves another producer comes in with a little boy about 9 years old, Paul Garrett who wants to talk to Fred. Paul asks, "Mr. Fusco did you really see God? I think I'm going to see Him real soon."

Fred answers, "Yes son, I really saw Him. What do you mean you think you will see God soon?"

The little boy answers, "I have cancer and tumors I am dying."

Fred is speechless and has a sad look on his face and so does Mark and the show producer.

The next morning at Fred's house Jonathan and Mark show up to talk to Fred. Fred is calling the Saint Mary's Hospital for Children to talk to Paul they tell him, "Paul didn't make it through the night."

Fred begins to cry.

Jonathan and Mark try to comfort him.

Later that afternoon Fred is talking to his lawyer to set up a trust fund for children with cancer in honor of Paul Garrett. Fred says, "My money is going to be better used than helping my 'bum' nephew, Ed, who is too lazy to work his own way through College."

The paperwork is all set to be signed but they need to get to the theater for the show and Fred tells his lawyer, "I will sign the papers during intermission before the last act of the show."

An hour and a half later in between the second and third scenes Fred hurries up and signs the paperwork and says, "I have to do this now! I saw God again. tonight."

During the last performance it is time for the dying act, the wires that are meant to lift up Fred or stuck but Fred is lifted up by a stronger force, (God) and Fred does die as he goes up to Heaven in front of the audience but the audience did not realize that Fred really died for real.

Afterwards behind the curtains Fred's family who was going to have Fred admitted to a place for crazy people says to the Producers, "Bring him down!"

They answer, "We didn't send him up!" They all have a look of confusion and then realize it must have been God and that Fred is dead.

A year passes and Ed is about to graduate from College.

What do you think will happen next?

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A year has passed since Fred Frisco has passed in the New York Broadway show 'Going Up.' Ed, Fred's nephew is about to graduate in 2 weeks from College with a Master's degree in computer programming but Ed is having a hard time finding a job in his field of study. Ed and his family are also having difficulties and fighting all the time,they just can't seem to have anything to smile about.

Mark Gordon and Jonathan Smith are driving down a side road in New York City when all of a sudden the car screeches and comes to a quick stop. Mark says, "Jonathan, I hate when that happens."

Jonathan answers, "Sorry Mark but the Boss just told me we have our next assignment. You remember the Fusco family from a year ago? They are in need of help. I'm going to be a Priest again and you a clothes organizer."

"Clothes organizer?" Mark asks, "Is the Broadway show 'Going Up' showing again?"

Jonathan answers, "Yes, for the past 2 months another actor Arthur Caruso has taken over. Before we go to the theater we need to head over to Ed Fusco's home."

Jonathan and Mark pull up to the Ed Fusco home and knock on the door. Mrs. Fusco answers the door and tells them to come in. Mr. Fusco is standing right inside the door and says to them both, "I remember you both from a year ago. What are you doing here?"

Jonathan answers, "We heard the show, 'Going Up' has been playing again and wanted to stop in and see it. How is everything going?"

Ed responds, "Not so well, Yes I'm about to graduate from College but can't find a job anywhere and everything seems to be going wrong. One good thing though is the Paul Garrett fund at the St Mary's Hospital for Children is going well and helping out alot of children with cancer.''

Mrs. Fusco asks them both if they have a place to stay and offers them a room at their house. Both Jonathan and Mark says, "Thank you" to Mrs. Fusco and gets settled into their room. After they are settled in Jonathan and Mark tells the Fuscos, "We need to head out for a bit and do some errands."

Jonathan and Mark head over to the theater where the play, 'Going Up' is being put on and ask for Aurther Carso. The Producer of the show points in the direction of his dressing room which is the same dressing room Fred Fusco had a year ago. Before going to Arthur's dressing room the producer asks, "Mark is that you? I remember you was Fred Fusco's dresser last year "

"Yes it's me," Mark answers.

The producer says, "Arthur needs a dresser would you take the job again?" As he gives Mark a suit of clothes to give to Arthur.

"Yes, sure I would," than Mark takes the clothes and heads to Arthur's dressing room.

Mark and Jonathan knock on Arthur's door and Arthur says, "Come in."

They go in and Mark hands him his suit of clothes and says, "I'm Mark Gordon, your new dresser."

"Oh, Thank you, come in," Arthur says who is your friend?"

Jonathan answers, "I'm Father Jonathan Smith, I'm here to see your show."

All three talk and get acquainted. About 15 minutes later Jonathan says, "I need to go do something."

Jonathan leaves but Mark stays and helps Arthur organize his clothes. As Jonathan is leaving the dressing room and heading out of the theater he runs into Fred Fusco who is also wearing a Priest suit. Jonathan knows exactly who he is and asks, "Hi Fred, what are you doing here?"

Fred answers and says, "I am also an Angel and the Boss wants me to help you and Mark on this assignment, and Mark my name now is Father Fred Parker."

They head out to Jonathan's car and talk.

What will happen during the performances of 'Going Up' and will the Fusco family get the help needed to get a smile on their faces?

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Father Fred Parker, (Fred Fusco) and Father Smith (Jonathan) are both in Jonathan's car talking and Father Parker says, "It's been over a year since I went up to Heaven in that show, 'Going Up' and seen my family. The Boss has told me my family isn't doing so great."

Jonathan answers, "Fred, I'm sorry they are not. Yes, your nephew is graduating with a Computer Programming degree, but can't find a job in that position." Than Jonathan continues, "But some good news the Paul Garrett fund for children with cancer is going well."

"Yes, that is good news," Fred answers with a smile. Than Fred continues, "The Boss also told me that the show 'Going Up' is back on, (which the Boss smiles on) with a new actor Aurther Carso. Jonathan, I think the Boss (God) is going to show back up again to the show."

Jonathan asks, "Oh is Aurther also going to die in the show like you did?"

Fred answers, "I'm not sure yet."

Jonathan and Fred pull up to the Fusco home and is greeted by Ed at the front door and asks, "Father Smith, who is your friend?"

Jonathan introduces Father Parker and says, "He is also here to see the show, 'Going Up.' There is enough space in our room for him to stay with Mark and I, if that's ok with you."

"Sure," Ed answers.

Then for a moment Ed looks at Fred closer and asks, Father Parker, do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar?"

Fred not wanting his nephew to know who he was says, "No, I don't think so."

Ed replies, "I swear, I have seen you before. Maybe it will come to me later."

Jonathan helps Fred get settled into the room and then Fred says to Jonathan, "That was a close one. I thought for a minute that Ed was going to figure out who I am. The Boss doesn't want that if I'm going to help him and Oh, Jonathan you mentioned Ed needed a job as a computer programmer. I think I can help with that. I know of a Bank who needs a computer programmer it's the US Bank right across the steeet from the theater where the play is."

Meanwhile downstairs Mr. and Mrs. Fusco are speaking as Fred says, "I don't know what it is but that Priest, Father Parker sure does look familiar but I don't know where from."

Mrs. Fusco replies, "Ed, you are probably just imagining things."

A minute later Jonathan and Fred comes downstairs. Fred mentions, "I heard you were looking for a job in Computer Programming, for after you graduate from College in 2 weeks. The US Bank across from the theater is looking for someone in that position."

Ed answers, "I was just there the other day and they said they had nothing."

Fred replies, "I just saw the 'help wanted' sign up this morning, maybe the position just opened. No harm checking into it again tomorrow before the show starts."

"Ok," Ed answers, "I'll go by tomorrow before the show."

"Jonathan and I can go with you if you wish," Father Parker says.

"Ok," Ed replies, "But I'm not going to count on anything especially with my luck."

Mrs. Fusco complains, "There he goes again not having confidence!"

Ed Fusco yells at his wife, "OH, SHUT UP, WOMAN!"

Father Parker and Father Smith try to calm the situation as Jonathan Smith says calmly, "Ed, your wife is right you should have more confidence "

Ed says, "Ok already, I said I would check it out!" Then he stomps away.

Mrs. Fusco says to both Father Parker and Father Smith, "I don't know what I'm going to do with him!"

Will Ed Fusco find a job at the Bank?

Will God show up at the show, 'Going Up' with Arthur Caruso?

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Where Did The Smile Go?

Chapter 4:

The next morning at the Fusco's, Father Parker, Father Smith and Mark Gordon are finishing up breakfast. Mark says, "Arthur Carsco told me that the show starts at 2p.m. and I need to be there around 12:30 to help him with the dress rehearsal."

Father Parker says, "Mark you should have time this morning to run some errands with Father Smith, Ed and myself. First thing, we should go to the U.S Bank so Ed can see about the Computer Programming position."

Ed has a grimace look on his face and says, "I don't know what the use is to even check on the job, it just isn't any use anymore, nothing is going my way anymore."

Mrs. Fusco doesn't say anything she just throws her hands up as to say, "I give up!" Then she walks away.

Mark replies to Ed, "Ed don't be so negative you never know God may open the door for you this time."

Ed replies, "I will check it out but I just don't know anymore."

About 10:45am, Ed, Mark, Father Smith and Father Parker or at the U.S Bank and Jonathan asks, "Do you want us to go in with you?"

"No," Ed answers, "I should talk to them by myself."

Ed goes into the Bank and tells one of the Bank Clerks that he is inquiring about the job opening for Computer Programming. The Bank Clerk answers, "Hold on a minute I will go get Mr. Edwards Jones, the Bank Manager."

Mr. Edwards Jones says to Ed Fusco as he shakes his hand, "I was told you wanted to speak to me about the job opening. Come into my office.

They both walk into Mr. Jones' office. Ed shakes hand and says, "Mr. Jones, I am interested in working here as a Computer Programmer. I'm graduating from College in 2 weeks and here's my resume."

Mr. Jones and Mr. Fusco talk for about an hour and as Ed is leaving Mr. Jones' office Mr. Jones says, "I will get back with you sometime next week and give you my decision."

They shake hands as Ed says, "Thank you, sir."

"About 11:45am Ed is coming out of the Bank, Father Parker (Fred Fusco) asks, "How did it go?"

Ed answers, "Fairly well."

Father Parker replies, "Great!" As he smiles.

Mark says, "I need to be at the theater in about 45 minutes how about we go get a quick bite at the Bakery shop across the street.''

At the Bakery shop, Mark and Ed both have a bagel and coffee. Father Parker and Father Smith just have a coffee. As they are talking Ed says, "I hope I get this job at the Bank I am worried on how I will provide for my family if I don't." As Ed continues to speak he noticed someone out the window of the Bakery who is smiling at him, but he doesn't know who it is. Ed is a little confused but he doesn't say anything about.

It is now 12:30pm Mark is in Arthur Carsco's dressing room helping him to get ready for dress rehearsal and the show at 2pm. As they are in the dressing room Arthur says to Mark, "Mark, I don't know what it is but I feel like something is going to happen during the show."

Meanwhile Father Parker, Father Smith and Ed Fusco are in the auditorium of the theater getting their seats for the show. They are to be seated in the 3rd row 2nd, 3rd and 4th seats but the 2nd seat is stuck so the usher tells them, "Just have a seat in the 3rd, 4th and 5th seats."

Ed Fusco sits in the 3rd seat. Just about the time the show starts all of a sudden the 2nd seat in the 3rd row goes down all by itself. Ed doesn't say anything but he sees the same smiling face he saw outside the window of the Bakery shop.

The show starts and an hour and a half later the ending scene, the dying act. Just like a year ago the wires are stuck again and Arthur sees the man in the 3rd row 2nd seat smiling as he goes up Aurther has seen God and being pulled up as Arthur dies. Just like a year ago the audience does not realize that Aurther died for real, but Father Parker does as he looks at Mark, Jonathan and Ed.

Ed looks over at the 2nd seat and still not sure but thinks, "Hmnm...Is this God sitting and smiling next to me?"

After the show Ed, Father Parker, Mark and Father Smith are all talking as Ed says, "I think I saw God sitting next to me and smiling."

Father Parker smiles, "I believe you did, Ed just believe."

A week passes, The U.S Bank calls and Mr. Edward Jones tells Ed Fusco that he got the job as Computer Programmer. Mark, Father Parker and Father Smith all congratulate him and Father Parker says, "Ed, you are not a 'Bum!'."

Mr. Fusco has a look on his face but doesn't say anything.

Jonathan, Mark and Fred head out to their car and Fred vanishes into thin air.

Mark and Jonathan await their next assignment.

The Fuscos has a job and don't fight anymore and they all have a smile on their faces. Ed says to his wife, "I believe Father Parker was my Uncle Fred Fusco who came back to help us. It was what he said, 'you are not a bum' that made me realize that."

Mrs. Fusco answers, "I believe you are right."

The End


End file.
